Delatria - English version
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my serie of OS about a planet of my own invention - Delatria. Returing from a mission, members of the team have weird behaviour - Always ship S/J - All the stories can stand alone.


Series: Stargate SG-1  
Genre / Pairing: Romance Jack & Sam  
Season: 8 / AU where Janet is alive  
Disclaimer: The characters in the series belong to the Stargate universe.  
Summary: Returning from an exploratory mission with Daniel and Teal'c, Sam has a strange behavior.

* * *

General O'Neill had descended in the Gate room to welcome his old team back from a mission, after one day of absence. They had been on a planet called Delatria. He was eager to see his 2IC, Colonel Samantha Carter.  
The Stargate was active for several minutes and they still didn't arrive. Jack began to worry. He was going to call a medical team when SG-1 crossed the wormhole.

"Hello campers ! You've taken some time to walk through that Gate, I thought it was going to shut down !"

"O'Neill" Teal'c said "We had some stuff to be deposited on the MALP, it took us more time than expected."

Jack leaned to the right to see the MALP, in fact pretty full.

"It's a robot, not a mule, guys!"

Dr. Daniel Jackson had greeted and smiled at his joke. The only not to answer was Carter, who usually laugh. He noticed her unusual pallor.

"Carter, is everything okay?"

"Yes sir" she replied, without looking at him.

"You scoot to the infirmary immediately !"

Sam obeyed and was examined by her friend, Doctor Janet Fraiser.

"I was sick, a kind of food poisoning there. I cure myself with some medication I had, but I confess that I feel a little weird."

"You'll stay at the SGC tonight. I authorize you to go to your quarters but not in your lab" the doctor warned. Sam obeyed and went to bed directly.

The next morning, Daniel came seek her for breakfast. Sam was ready for some minutes and she opened the door when Daniel hit.

"Hi Sam, sleep well?"

"I slept alone ! It's sad, isn't it?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh yeah ... But this is the procedure here, you know ..." Daniel said, very embarrassed by the look on Sam's face.

"Really, I think we should do something to change that... Don't you want to live life, even locked up in here?"

"Well Sam, come, Teal'c would be expecting us and you know he began to growl when he's too hungry ..."

Daniel escorted Sam through the corridors and she passed her arm under her friend's.

"Um, what are you doing Sam?"

"Nothing ! Can't I either show my affection to you?"

Daniel was about to reply but the elevator had stopped at their floor. He quickened his pace to catch it. Sam hadn't dropped his arm and the two officers already in the cabin were very surprised by this proximity. Daniel gritted his teeth because it was only a matter of minutes or even seconds before Jack bumped him off !

The elevator stopped on the mess floor and everyone came out. Teal'c was already sat at a table and obviously he must be hungry because he had started eating.

Sam dropped Daniel to grab some food and her teammate did the same. However, his arrival in the mess with Sam at his arm had been noticed and everyone spoke fixing them. He tried to act normal, but Sam stuck a little too close.

"Sam, calm down!"

"What Daniel ? Can't I show my tenderness to you ? We are even friends !"

They ate with Teal'c at their usual table. Their breakfast ended and they still didn't see the General.  
Daniel decided to shut himself up in his laboratory with Teal'c, hoping to dissuade Sam to spend the day with him. He relied on her professional consciousness to end her experiments.

Except that it did worked for a time. She ran for her friend's office for lunch, rare thing cause she often forgot to eat.  
Sam still clung to Daniel's arm, gesture caught by Teal'c's surprised eyes.

"Daniel Jackson, did you forget to tell me something by any chance?"

"Teal'c, I swear it's not what you believe..."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow skeptically, but said nothing, then he smiled. He tried to picture O'Neill's face when he would see that. The Jaffa vowed to do everything possible to see it with his own eyes. Daniel must had follow the course of Teal'c's thoughts, as he paled.  
The meal went as breakfast, putting Daniel increasingly uncomfortable. Sam quickly regained her own laboratory and shut herself up in a part of the afternoon, to Daniel's delight. However, he asked Teal'c's opinion on Sam's behavior.

"Indeed, I find her very strange. She has never been so enterprising with O'Neill, though they are in love for years."

"This is what I said, but what triggered it?"

"I heard that female Tau'ri sometimes get jealous the man they love, using another man ..."

"It's true Teal'c, but I doubt of that. First of all, because it's not Sam's type, secondly because they refuse to ignore the damn regs and thirdly because Jack never witnessed that - for the moment."

Teal'c nodded to show his approval facing his friend's logic.

"Maybe this is related to her illness on Delatria?"

"I hadn't thought of that Teal'c ! Come on, let's see Janet to explain" Daniel said, leaving his lab.

Daniel and Teal'c told Janet about their suspicions on Sam's behavior, since the morning.

"I haven't notice anything abnormal in her blood sample. Daniel, are you sure of what you say ?"

"The only thing I am certain of is that Jack will kill me if he thinks that Sam's in love with me and that I want to steal her ! Remember, back from P3X-797 when the SGC was contaminated with the virus from the Bronze Age. He knocked me down when I wanted to get news of her ! "

"Daniel, it was different, he was infected!"

"Infected, of course but now he still loves her and his fists hadn't lose their agility in my opinion !"

"Daniel, I think you are imaging things ! Sam has only eyes for her General."

"Well Janet, if you don't believe me, come and dine with us tonight. You won't be disappointed !" Daniel snapped, furious that the doctor didn't take it seriously.

He left without a word, imitated by Teal'c after bowed facing Janet. Back in his office, he found a pink note with a heart drawn with red marker, stuck on the screen.

"Oh no ..." Daniel said.

"Oh no what, Daniel?" Jack asked, coming behind his friends. He spotted the note and took off the screen before the archaeologist.

"Oh I see, you have a girlfriend admirer, Danny boy?" Jack said with a laugh, not suspecting the woman's identity.

"It's not what you think, Jack ..."

"Ah ? A boyfriend admirer then ? I have nothing against that, believe me" Jack said with a wink.

Sam then entered the room, without saluting Jack. He already had asked her to be less formal with him, but she still insisted. There, she had simply ignored him. She handed a CD to Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, I made this for you, I hope you'll think of me in your car when you'll listen !"

And she stuck a kiss on Daniel's cheek, then turned and left the room.  
Jack froze in surprise while Daniel tried to hide the CD. She printed a jacket and he refused Jack to track it, but he didn't count on the General's dexterity.  
Jack turned pale when he discovered a photomontage on the cover. Sam had used an editing software to put side by side a picture of her and Daniel. All looked like they were cheek against cheek, all in a heart bordered with red roses. The inscription on the cover was "Sam & Daniel, for ever."

"Daniel, can you explain to me since when you date Sam?"

"I don't ! I swear ! I think she caught something on Delatria, but Janet can't find the origin."

Jack left the room without another word. He went to see the Doc. Seeing him arriving at a rapid pace, Janet thought that Daniel must have been right because Jack's face was closed.

"Sir" Janet greeted him.

"Doctor Fraiser, I heard that Colonel Carter was ill, why isn't she here instead of wandering freely in the facility ? If it's contagious, we have to set up quarantine now ! "

"I didn't find anything wrong in her blood sample, I can't explain what happened to her nor if she's a danger to anyone. All I can do is keep her at the SGC but nothing more. Moreover, she's healthy! "

Jack went to the lab Sam, trying to learn more.

"Carter" he called from the threshold. She was on the phone, turned to see who was there. She motioned him to enter, then hung up the phone.

"What do you want ?"

Jack was a little surprised by the tone and the question bluntly.

"Talking about Daniel."

"Yes, talking about Daniel, this is an idea I really like!" She said, staring into the void "I find him cute with his little glasses. Well, I liked him much when his hair was a little longer, but I'm sure he'll let it grow a bit if I ask. And his pretty little ass, cast in his BDU - Um ... "

Jack wondered if women really talked about this together. From what he had seen in a show taking place in Manhattan - with four women - they were talking about this and more !

"Carter, I meant him and you ..."

"Why ? Did he talk about me?" Sam asked, sitting beside Jack, for more information.

"Not specifically, but I need to know what happens between you two because I run the SGC and personal relationships are not allowed here."

"Daniel's a civilian, that does not count!"

"He depends on the Defense, then he's concerned anyway."

"What?" Sam yelled, rising. "This is unacceptable ! Why does our government want our misfortune while we fight to defend our planet ?!"

"I ask myself the same question every day, Carter."

"Well, then I'll be honest with you : I love him and I want to make my life with him, if we prevent me from being with him, I would resign."

This sentence struck Jack's heart. Normally, she should say that about him, not about Daniel. He kept a marble face, somehow.

Jack had accompanied Sam to the infirmary for Janet to find why the Colonel wasn't in her normal state of mind. Janet gave her an MRI, radios and various tests. All had revealed that Sam was doing well. She was in full possession of all her faculties. Her only problem was her growing and obsessive love for Daniel.  
Janet kept her under observation for the night, with ECG and EEG to monitor her heart and brain during her sleep. Sam asked her laptop to work on her reports. Janet agreed. Sam flood Daniel with hot emails, the whole afternoon. Janet had to confiscate her computer because she prevented the archaeologist to focus on his own research. As Sam seemed very rough at the end of the day, Janet gave her a mild sedative to calm her down.  
The next morning, a delivery man dropped a package for Daniel at the entrance of the base. Sam ordered on the internet a huge bear holding a big red heart in his paws. Everyone laughed at him in the hallways.

"She hits very hard on this one then, Dr. Jackson" Reynolds said.

"Pretty funny ! I almost died laughing!"

"You know you're making some people jealous, Daniel ..."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"Many officers here envy you the Colonel's favors !" Reynolds answered. "If I was in your shoes, I'd be careful."

As Walter called Daniel for briefing, he had no time get rid of the bear. Sam stood upon him entering the room and fell on his neck. She kissed him on the mouth to say hello.

"You have received it ! I'm so glad that you like it, Darling!"

"And then you dare say she's okay?" Jack yelled at Janet. He wasn't pleased that Daniel receive favors which he can't receive, while he had a "secret" crush on Sam - everybody knows, can we call that a secret ?

"Please sit down everyone, for an update" the Doctor said. Daniel had to escort Sam to her seat and moved to her side. She hadn't dropped his hand and had their fingers crossed.

"Daniel, I'm not sure it's a good idea to encourage her" Jack muttered.

"Gentlemen and lady ! I watched Sam's ECG and EEG tracings this morning after waking up and I'm worried. If on the physiological level, she seems perfectly healthy, I have reservations about the rest. I noticed abnormal spikes in brain activity" Janet said, really worried. Sam didn't seem to realize we were talking about her, because she caressed Daniel's hand. She then let her fingers run along his forearm.

Jack watched from the corner of the eye. He seethed inwardly.

"I think we should go back to Delatria, collect samples and talk with the locals" Teal'c said.

"Make it quick, I think it's growing rapidly!" Jack noticed. Sam had settled on Daniel's lap and ran a hand through his neck to caress his hairline.

"We leave right away" Daniel said, raising Sam by the size to get free.

"Where are you going, my love?" Sam asked, looking disappointed.

"I'll get you a cure. You're ill, I think we should take care of you."

"Ill ? Are you sure you're not looking to get rid of me?" Sam said, beginning to cry.

Jack glared at Daniel, he couldn't bear to see Sam miserable, even under such circumstances. Daniel looked questioningly at Jack and he nodded in approval.

"Sam, honey, look at me" Daniel said softly, approaching Sam. She looked up at him, her beautiful face bathed in tears. She said nothing.

"I'm worried about your health. I want you to feel good, so I'll leave for a while to get what we need to heal you" Daniel said, stroking her cheek.

Sam fell on his neck and wept again.

"You're gonna leave me - leave me here, all alone?"

"Honey, you're not alone. Jack and Janet will take care of you, okay ? I won't be gone for long, I promise. I love you and I'll miss you."

Jack couldn't bear to hear those words but Daniel guided Sam toward him. Jack took her in his arms to let Daniel go with Teal'c.

The two men of SG-1 ran to prepare quickly. Sam was inconsolable and clung to Jack's jacket. He went down with her to the control room, in order to monitor the team's departure. All people there were surprised by Sam's behavior and Jack sent them all to their occupations. When Daniel crosses the wormhole, Sam collapsed, screaming, as if she physically felt his absence. Janet had come running with a sedative. Jack carried her to the infirmary.

Daniel and Teal'c returned a few hours later. Jack wasn't there to welcome. Walter told them he was in the infirmary at Colonel Carter's bedside, since their departure. The two men started running to join them. When they entered, Janet checked Sam's constants, frowning.

"Dr. Fraiser ?" Teal'c asked, while Daniel was too breathless to speak.

Jack stood in hearing them and asked if they had something new.

"Yes ... She ... had ... been ..." Daniel tried, still breathless.

"Colonel Carter seems to have had an allergic reaction to a product in the ground. Water may be contaminated and she drank it" Teal'c said.

"I took samples for analysis" Daniel said, then he added "According to some legends, the substance, Delatria, who gave her name to this planet, have magical properties."

"Magical ?" Jack asked.

"The Delatria drives people out of their mind. They become the opposite of what they really are, make them believe unreal things. By cons, they are surprised how quickly it acted on Sam" Daniel explained.

Janet recovered samples to analyze and try to create a cure and a vaccine.

"Jack, how is she?"

"Pretty bad, Daniel. The Doc had sedated her when you're gone, she collapsed."

"Jack, I'm sorry about what happen to you, both."

"But I'm fine !"

"No, I know I make you suffer. But believe me, it was unintentional. I love Sam, but as a sister" Daniel said, one hand on Jack's shoulder.

Janet synthesized an antidote and vaccine, just in case. Sam was on a drip and Janet left her to the General's good care. He watched all night by signing his reports.  
Jack fell asleep in the chair beside Sam's bed. In the morning, he heard a groan in his sleep and he awoke. Sam murmured now and Jack approached her and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand reassuringly. She waved and awoke with a start, screaming Jack's name.

"Easy, Carter ! I'm here, I didn't move" Jack said, stroking her disheveled blonde hair. She snuggled into his comforting arms.

"Jack - sorry, sir, I had a nightmare !"

"Jack, it's okay. Tell me about this."

"I was in love with Daniel. Crazy, crazy in love with him, on the edge of obsession ! He gently pushed me and you witnessed all this, helpless ! I thought become hysterical when he left on a mission, without me! "

"It's okay, Sam. It's over" Jack said, holding Sam against his heart and stroking her back now.

"Sir ? What am I doing in the infirmary ?" Sam asked, once the sobs subsided.

"You came back sick from Delatria. Janet has treated you, you should be fine."

"You have stayed with me since all this time, sir?"

"Jack ! I stayed as long as it took. And when Janet will permit, I'll drive you back."

"Thank you Jack!" She still snuggled closer against Jack's body.

Daniel and Teal'c observed them in each other's arms. Janet arrived at the same moment and smiled to see Sam returned to be Sam! She allowed Jack to take her home. He escorted her to the surface, then opened his car so she climbed inside.

"Wait for me there, I forgot the reports I want to read. I'll be back" Jack said, leaving her the car keys.

He went down quickly and spoke in the mic for the entire facility, prohibiting any military or civilian to refer to Colonel Carter's behavior. Everything would be destroyed, unless the vaccine and medical records in question. Any breach of this rule would be subject to court martial.  
He climbed quickly and drove Sam home. Jack parked outside her house and helped her get out of the car. He took the keys from her hands, opened the door and let her pass. She smiled at him, and then he locked the door.

"Sir, my fridge is quite empty."

"I'm Jack ! And we can order a pizza for lunch."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Yes, unless you put me out ... Is everything okay?"

"I don't want to be alone. This nightmare has disturbed me and I like having you with me."

"Always, Sam ! I have promised and I don't intend to break my word."

As Jack had approached her, she snuggled back into his arms.

"Jack, I have to tell you something."

The general lead her to the lounge and settled comfortably, Sam always against him.

"I'm listening, Sam." He used her first name to give her confidence.

"I seek the courage to talk to you for a long time but this strange dream made me realize one thing" Sam began as Jack was attentive and let her talk at her own pace.

"I was a spectator of what I was doing in this dream. I saw myself chasing after Daniel, I watched you suffer and I wanted to scream your name. I realized this morning that I love you and I didn't want to be with anyone else! "

"Sam, I love you too. I would find a solution for us to be together. I'll do anything for you" Jack said, kissing Sam's forehead.

Sam stood up and gave him the usual pizzeria menu, for him to order.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said simply. She felt weak when she woke up but was feeling better and better.

She went to her room, grabbed an indoor outfit and went to the bathroom. She hadn't taken the time to shave for a few days and preferred to be far-sighted. She didn't know what could happen and she had to be decent, even if they only have to sleep in the same bed.

She did run a bath, shaved quickly as the water flowed and settled comfortably. She had to sleep without realizing it, because Jack hit a few shots at the door.

"Sam, are you okay ? Pizzas are here."

"Sorry, I took a bath and I fell asleep. I'm coming !"

Sam got out of her bath and put on a beige linen pants with a black tank top. She then found Jack in the living room, watching TV.

"I made myself comfortable."

"You have done well. I'm starving !"

They ate quickly and Jack offered her to lie because she was quite pale. He accompanied her and sat in the bed with her. Their clothes flew fast enough and they made love, before going to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.  
Returning to the base on the next day, Jack decided to put Hammond back up against the wall. The General was at the head of Homeworld Security and was therefore still his superior. General Hammond laughed upon hearing the speech prepared by Jack and advised him to open his mail box often. An exemption for Sam and he was waiting patiently to be read.

Nobody ever made reference to the Delatria issue and Sam forgot almost all of her memories about the nightmare.  
Jack and Sam settled together in Jack's house and they resumed their routine at the SGC.

**THE END**


End file.
